


Your Heartlines, Carrying Me.

by fluidadoration



Series: A Character Study: There's more to it than meets the eyes. [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Character Analysis, Character Study, Established Relationship, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, akashi loves kouki a lot, appreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 19:03:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14408550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluidadoration/pseuds/fluidadoration
Summary: “You are strong, my love. You carry people. You carry me.”Maybe, it does take someone exceptional like Akashi Seijuro to recognize truly how special Furihata Kouki is.





	Your Heartlines, Carrying Me.

**Author's Note:**

> Say it louder for the people in the back: Furihata Kouki is precious and needs to be protected, he is not AVERAGE!! 
> 
> Sincerely yours, every Akafuri gay ship seeker out there

“You are strong. You carry people. You carry me.”

Furihata Kouki is the sun and he rules Akashi Seijuro’s heart. He is is sunflowers, sunny afternoons, vibrant laughter and brilliant smiles. He is tan healthy skin and almond colored eyes; he’s a lit fireplace in cold big mansions and eyes curled into happy crescents. He knows his strengths and his weaknesses, he doesn’t aspire to be anything else but entirely, unapologetically _himself_. He is someone whose name you remember even in the wake of seemingly greater people like his friends from Seirin or the Generation of Miracles.

Maybe, it really does take someone exceptional like Akashi Seijuro to recognize how special he is.

Akashi who despite his social status had never met anyone like Furihata Kouki, anyone as naturally warm and loving as the smaller brunette. Akashi who fell helplessly in love when he thought nobody could make him feel truly whole again.

Furihata accepts Akashi with welcoming arms despite his overbearing, domineering personality, closes his arms around the redhead’s neck and smiles against the other’s neck. He hums when Akashi plays the grand piano and tends to the flowers in their big garden. He caresses the bite marks Akashi leaves on his neck when he thinks no one is looking and smiles purely for the sake of smiling.

It had taken a long time for Akashi to accept that he cannot be perfect, that no one really is, but he also knows that with Kouki he has found someone whose first instinct is to smile at him when they make eye contact. Akashi has more money and power than he can count but his Kouki is the only treasure he possesses, ever wants, and he knows without a doubt that he would give it all up for his love.

Furihata Kouki who finds joy in something as simple as seeing bumblebees or baking a year’s worth of cupcakes has chosen him of all people, him with his mean claws and sharp teeth, a lion to Kouki’s sheep. He who cannot give his lover the simple life he deserves in a small happy house with a swing in the garden and the scent of homemade meals in the air.

But he’ll try his hardest to give the world to the only one who could ever stay at his side. His beautiful, strong Furihata Kouki with the big golden heart and shining eyes _who loves him._


End file.
